The Battle of Fort Mose
by Banwen i maethril
Summary: It has been two years since Polly and Amari ran away and they are moving on, but their past comes back to haunt them when their master comes back as a spy for the British during times of war to take his vegeance... Rated T for now.


**A/N: Here it is, the story that I know a certain someone has been waiting for ;).**

**Summary: Polly and Amari have been living in Fort Mose for two years now and they have moved on from their past to live their free lives. But tensions between the Spanish and the British are mounting, threatening the girls' freedom, and it only gets worse when their old master comes to Fort Mose as a spy for James Oglethorpe, wanting revenge on them for what they did to him two years ago. Will Polly and Amari be able to cling on to their freedom or will Clay manage to snatch it from them?**

**Rated: T for now for violence, language, and sexual reference (rating may go up).**

**Timeline: 1740.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Copper Sun, it all belongs to the lovely Sharon M. Draper, the only that belongs to me are OCs. ****Enjoy the story :)!**

* * *

_**C**__**h**__**a**__**p**__**t**__**e**__**r **__**O**__**n**__**e: **__**B**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**F**__**r**__**e**__**e **__**a**__**n**__**d **__**S**__**w**__**e**__**a**__**r**__**i**__**n**__**g **__**V**__**e**__**n**__**g**__**e**__**a**__**n**__**c**__**e**_

It had been a day since Polly, Amari, and Timothy had arrived at Fort Mose and they were just getting settled into their new abode when Amari sat both Polly and Timothy down and told them that she was pregnant with Clay Derby's child. Polly had been shocked many times before that left her speechless. When she heard from her mother that her father had died of smallpox in jail, she had been shocked, but when Amari had told her the news, she had never been more shocked in her life. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were bulging out, not really believing what she just heard.

"You're pregnant? W-W-With _his_ child?"

"Yes, I am three months pregnant with Clay's chile," Amari said.

Polly closed her mouth after she realized it had been open for a while. "And you plan on keeping it?" she asked. Amari nodded. "And it doesn't bother you that the father of your child is him?"

"I am sad for my chile because he or she will be a reminder of my nights wit' Clay, but I am also happy for my chile 'cause he or she will be free," Amari said with a wistful smile on her face as she ran a hand over her belly. "It won't know any pain, death, or sorrow…"

Polly gave her what seemed to be between a sympathetic and understanding look, knowing she was referring to all the things she had to endure during her enslavement. However, Polly wasn't exactly sure what to think about all of this, the news was so all of a sudden and she wasn't sure if keeping a child, who was the product of a rape, was the best idea. She didn't voice this to Amari, though, so later that day, Polly went over to Inez's place and told her what was on her mind.

"Inez, I don't understand this, why would Amari want to keep a child whose father raped her?" she asked. "I mean, I am not sure if I was in Amari's position, I would be strong enough to love and keep the baby…"

Inez gave her a look of understanding. "Amari said the same thing, actually," she replied. "I even said the same thing when I was pregnant wit' my massa's chile…"

Polly looked at her in surprise. "You mean, you were sent to the master's room as well?" she asked. Immediately, she started to feel bad for voicing her own opinion and wondering if it was even the best idea to go to Inez for advice.

Inez seemed to notice this, for she said, "Do not worry, chile, do not feel sorry, I know that you not understand. And yes, my massa be messin' wit' me, but that be a long time ago. I had doubts that I would love my child too, but I just knew that deep in my heart, I loved my chile. When I first saw my baby girl, I loved her instantly. She was a purty girl wit' hair the color of the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, looked a lot like you."

"What happened to her?"

"She was sold by her own flesh and blood, massa's wife didn't like her, so she had massa sell her. She was only 'bout four years of age at that time…"

"I'm sorry," Polly said with sympathy.

"No need to be sorry, chile, I know that one day I'll see her 'gain, either in this life or the next," Inez said. "Amari is a strong woman, she endured many things to come all the way 'ere to Fort Mose and I know she be strong enuf to love her chile. She seems to have taught you how to be strong too."

"Amari has taught me many things," Polly said with a smile. "I just wish I could understand what she is going through more…"

"Be grateful that you don't, chile," Inez said. "A woman endures so much pain when raped and for some, it takes a toll on them so much that they stop living and they don't know how to trust 'gain. Be happy that you did not endure what me and Amari endured and just be there for her, that be the only thing you and I can do right now."

Polly nodded as if understanding. She then decided to change the subject. "When exactly are me, Amari, and Timothy going to St. Augustine to get registered?"

"'Bout right now, if ya would like that?"

"Could we?"

"Of course! St. Augustine is 'bout a two hour walking distance from here, we'll probably get there around two in the afternoon. Once y'all are registered, y'all have new names and new job positions. You'll be able to teach the little ones how to read and write."

Polly smiled at the thought. She was positively thrilled and excited at the thought of having to teach the children, it was the next thing she always wanted to do besides being a lady. It was going to be a challenge, but she was looking forward to it. She, Inez, Amari, and Timothy, who was now calling himself Timmy, had met at the girls' new house and they started to walk to St. Augustine. Timmy was up front, speaking with Inez while Polly and Amari were behind them. Both girls were silent for a while until Polly finally spoke up.

"I am sorry if I did not seem supportive of you keeping the baby before, the news just took me by surprise."

"It be okay, the news startle me too when Inez told me," Amari said with an understanding smile. "I know you'll grow to love my chile too, I would like for you to be the godmother of my chile, if ya like?"

Polly looked at Amari in astonishment, trying to find in her eyes if she was being serious and it looked like she was. "I would be honored to be the godmother of your child," she finally responded.

Amari squeezed her hand and gave her a smile as if it was her way of saying thank you.

"So, do you think it is a boy or girl? What does your intuition tell you?"

"I think it is a girl, I can feel it in my heart," Amari responded. "It might be a boy, you never know for shure…"

"What are you going to name it if it is a girl?"

"Afi, I am naming her after the woman who care for me on the journey across the big lake because she be strong, like Afi."

Polly assumed that 'big lake' meant ocean. "And if it is a boy?"

"Freeman because he be free when he is born."

"Freeman and Afi?" Polly tested the names on her lips. "I love them, they are very beautiful names and I am sure your child will agree as well." It was silent for a while again before Polly spoke up again.

"Inez told me that once we are registered, our names will be changed."

Amari looked at Polly with a suspicious, fearful look. "What if we want to keep our name?"

"By Spanish colony law, it is required that every citizen has a Spanish name (2), but you are free to still call yourself by your real name," Inez spoke up, obviously listening in on the girls' conversation.

"We free to still keep our names?"

"You're free to do anythin', chile."

"Free…"

It was going to be heard to get used to that feeling because of being oppressed for so long, but the feeling felt so good.

"Can I change my name, Amari?" Timmy asked. "I want a Spanish name. I wanna be the next Captain Menendez!"

"If it is your desire, little one," Amari responded. "You make a fine captain one day." Timmy gave her a grin and began imitating the march of a soldier, making all three woman laugh at the little boy's antics.

"Ya reckon you'll be seeing that boy 'gain, Miss Polly?" Inez asked.

"What boy?"

"That boy who came down earlier lookin' for ya."

Polly blushed when she realized Inez was referring to Nathan, making Amari grin at her. "I dunno, maybe…" she responded. She would very much like to see Nathan again, though.

"Well, here be your chance right now."

"What?"

Inez pointed ahead of her and Polly looked to see a red-headed figure coming their way. She smiled when she realized it was Nathan, and she started running her fingers through her hair and smoothing down her dress. From afar, Polly could see Nathan smile when he spotted the group and waved at them, and she could feel herself become all fluttery again. There was just something about this boy that made her feel like this.

Hushpuppy started barking and then ran towards Nathan. Polly thought Hushpuppy was going to attack him, but instead, he stood in front of him, wagging his tail, as Nathan pet him. "Hey, y'all, glad to see ya made it here okay," Nathan said once he approached the group. "Hi, Mrs. Inez, glad to see ya again."

"Glad to see ya too, Nathan, didja find everythin' okay back in St. Augustine?" Inez asked.

"Well, you know, I didn't find what I wanted, but they gave out some delicious Spanish food," Nathan responded.

"You'll find that Spanish Florida has the best spices, if ya decide to stay?"

"That will all depend if I find something worth staying for," Nathan said. He looked in Polly's direction as he said this, making Polly blush and avert her eyes to the dirt on the ground.

"How ya doin', Polly-girl? You clean up real nicely, you know," he said

Again, the cocky young man called her by her father's pet-name, and Polly could feel a smile come up on her face. "Thank you, and I'm doing good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nathan said with a grin. They stood there, starring at each other for what seemed like a while before Inez cleared her throat.

"We need to move on to our journey," she said. "Nathan, you're welcome to join us, if ya like?"

"I actually need to head back home."

"Why so soon?" Polly asked, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice, but she think it might have slipped out.

"Well, my daddy is going to be wondering where I am, he doesn't exactly know I am here."

"Will you be back?" Polly tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice, but she failed.

Nathan grinned at her before saying, "Definitely now that I know you are here."

Polly could feel herself get all fluttery again. What was it about this boy that made her feel this way?

"I gotta get going, but I'll see y'all soon," Nathan said. "Until then, my beautiful lady." He gave Polly a bow, like a gentleman would, making Polly giggle, before walking away. Polly waved him goodbye, watching him walk away, finding herself already missing him.

"Ah, so this white boy is nuthin' more than a "friend", huh? He obviously be more than that…" Inez said as she gave Polly a knowing smile.

Being herself, of course, Polly refused to admit how Nathan made her feel. "Nonsense, Nathan is just a friend! I just appreciate for what he has done for Amari, Timmy, and I," she said. The saying was only half of the truth, of course, but Inez and Amari did not need to figure that one out.

"Deny it all ya want, Miss Polly, but we all know better," Inez said before giving her a wink.

"Miz Polly like that nice white boy?" Timmy suddenly asked.

"No, I do not like anyone!" Polly denied, but her face was turning redder than ever. This did not go unnoticed by the little boy and he immediately put two together.

"Oooohhhh, Miz Polly's in looooove," he teased.

"I am not!"

Timmy ignored her as he sang, "Miz Polly and white boy sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

Polly could feel herself blushing even more and, feeling embarrassed, she put her hands over her eyes. Was it really that obvious?

"Don't be 'shamed 'bout it, chile, ain't nuthin' wrong wit' bein' in love," Inez said.

"I am not in love!" Polly said.

"True, but there is no denyin' ya like that boy," Inez responded.

Polly did not say anything, still refusing to admit of her feelings towards Nathan, but her silence spoke volumes. Inez and Amari smiled knowingly at the white girl, continuing to tease her.

It was quiet on the rest of their journey towards St. Augustine, and they didn't get to the city until about two in the afternoon, just as Inez said. Amari believed that Charles Town looked big, but St. Augustine looked grand. The city was surrounded by water that looked as blue as the sky, houses where free blacks lived in, a market with all kinds of goods being sold, a cathedral, huge buildings, and a building that looked like a castle with a fort around it. The whole scene was awing yet frightening at the same time, even Polly, who has seen buildings like this her whole life, seemed a bit intimidated.

"I didn't think there would be an actual castle here…" Polly said as she stared at a large-like building in amazement.

"Castle?" Amari said, looking at Polly in confusion.

"It is a very huge building where rulers live in," Polly answered.

"That actually be a fort, Miss Polly," Inez said. "It is called Castillo de San Marcos, and it was built by a Spanish native when he first discover this land a long time ago."

"Where does Spanish king live?"

"Out beyond the ocean in Spain, I suppose."

"Why not he live out here?"

"I dunno, why would all kings have a reason to come and live here? Ain't nuthin' much to look at, King Philip is free to live in his own castle back in Spain…" Both girls shrugged, supposing that was true, and they kept quiet after that.

When they entered into the cathedral where they met with a priest, both girls could feel themselves get a weird feeling in their stomach. They almost thought that the priest would say he could not get them registered and that they needed to leave, but it was here at the altar that both the girls and Timmy became baptized and converted to Catholicism and then given documents after that, making them free legal citizens in Spanish Florida. With that, the girls and Timmy were given new names. Polly Elizabeth Pritchard became Marita Isabel Gonzales; Amari became Kemina Raquel, and Timothy became Timoteo Raquel. The trio were not quite used to their new names since they were used to the names given to them by their parents, but they realized that no matter what a paper said, they still remained who they were. Amari knew one thing, though, 'Kemina' was a whole lot better than 'Myna.' The name didn't represent a possession of someone, and Amari was glad for it.

That night, the trio spent the night in St. Augustine at a friend of Inez's, for it would be dark by the time they started walking back to Fort Mose, both girls and the little boy were sleeping in the guest bedroom while the adults were still outside talking. Both Amari and Timmy had fallen fast asleep because of the long day, but Polly found it a bit hard to go to sleep.

For some reason, her mind kept on thinking back to Clay. She did not know why, but she kept getting this gut feeling that he was still alive and out there looking for them and that even with the legal documents that told her she was free, he would still try to take her, Amari, and Timmy back to Derbyshire Farms. Polly had no desire to go back there, and she was pretty sure that the other two, except for maybe Timmy who was missing his mother, did not want to go back either, but she could not help get the feeling that Clay was still out there. All the thoughts of what would happen if they were taken back were running through Polly's mind, making it hard for her to fall asleep.

It was then that the door opened and Inez stepped in. She had a lantern in her hand, and she had looked over at the trio in the bed, it was apparent that she was checking on them. When she saw Polly was still awake, she immediately approached her, putting the lamp down on top of the bed stand.

"Miss Polly, why you still be up? Got the night buggers?" she asked in a whispered tone as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I cannot sleep," Polly responded as she sat up right in the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

"Sumthin' on yer mind, chile?"

"I'm just…I know it sounds silly, even after we got our papers and everything, but I can't help but worry if my master is still out there, trying to find us and once he does, he is going to take us back. We met him on the way here in the woods. He attacked Amari and me and Timmy hid, and I heard him say he was going to make up lost time. I knew I had to do something quickly, so I took out a gun and shot him. I didn't necessarily hurt him, the bullet just grazed the side of his head. When we tied him up against a tree, there was a snake that gave us the opportunity to run, so we did. We are not sure what happened to him after that, Amari thinks—or hopes—that he is dead, but I just have this terrible gut-feeling that he is still alive…"

Polly looked to Inez and from the little light the lantern was giving, she could see her giving her an indulgent look. "First off, don't be callin' yer previous massa yer massa, you're free here," Inez said. "Second off, even if he be alive, he has no power here in Fort Mose, he is English, you and Amari are now new Spanish roses that jus' blossomed, he has not the authority to take you or Amari or Mr. Timothy back."

"But what if he tried to, like use force to take us back?" Polly asked in a frightened tone.

"Then he spend a night in the Fort Mose jail," Inez announced. "Trust me, Miss Polly, there ain't nuthin' he can do, but walk away with nuthin' just as the way he came."

Polly nodded in understanding, but she still could not quite get rid of that feeling.

"Get some sleep, we got a long walk 'head of us tomorrow morning, don't want to be sleepin' on the way there."

At the thought of the long walk back to Fort Mose, Polly yawned and laid back down on the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was that she did not even feel Inez put the covers over her. "G'night, Miss Polly, sweet dreams," she heard her say.

"G'night."

Polly was asleep before Inez even closed the door, having a peaceful and dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

It was three weeks later, and the girls and Timmy were getting more comfortable in their new abode. For those past three weeks, the girls and Timmy have been taking Spanish lessons from a Spanish priest to learn the language so that they could communicate with the people, and so that Polly would be able to teach the little ones both Spanish and English. The carpenter was still preparing the school, so in the meantime, Polly was to learn Spanish. The language was a bit difficult to comprehend to Amari, but she was thankful that the priest was very patient and helpful whenever she had a problem.

When they were not learning Spanish, Polly was out working as a maid in other people's houses and Amari was making clothes for soldiers, children, men, and women in the tailor shop; she even made new clothes for her, Polly, and Timmy. Amari now wore a brown calico dress and Polly wore a baby blue one that brightened her blue eyes even more while Timmy wore simple breeches and a shirt. Amari had already started to become a skilled weaver by the end of the first week, which surprised her boss at the tailor shop, but at the same time, it pleased her. And while the girls were working, Timmy would be with either one of them, playing soldier as they did. They would just let him whenever he did. Let him enjoy his free childhood while he could, they said.

When working in the tailor shop one day, Amari had met a black lieutenant in Menendez's army, (3) who seemed to show an interest in her when she tailored his new army uniform for him. Amari had to admit that he was very handsome, especially when he was in a soldier's uniform. She learned that he was born as a slave in Georgia colony before running away to Fort Mose at the age of fifteen and served in the army as an enlistment before making his way up in the ranks. He was very fluent in both English and Spanish, was nineteen years old, and what Amari really loved about him was that he loved music. He said he was talented with playing the guitar and playing flamenco music. Amari did not quite know what flamenco meant at that time, but she could tell it was something grand and beautiful.

As for Polly, she had been getting visits from Nathan who would come up to Fort Mose once a week and stay for two days before going back home to his father. Polly wished that he could stay longer, but she did not want him to get in trouble for being away so long because of her. During his three visits, though, Polly had gotten to know Nathan a bit more, she learned that he was half Irish on his father's side and half English on his mother's side and that his full name was Nathan Aaron O'Connor. He did not have a lot of friends due to his Irish blood, which surprised Polly, she always thought with his charm and happy-go-lucky nature that he would have a lot of friends. Her father never voiced his opinion on Irish people, but there were many people who hated them. She never quite understood the animosity between the English and the Irish.

Polly also learned that Nathan was not very educated due to his father always drinking and spending money on alcohol and when she told him that she was educated and offered to educate him, Nathan gave her a surprised look. She immediately regretted telling him after that. She almost expected him to ridicule her for being educated like Clay did, but instead, Nathan smiled and said, "Who knew that my woman would be educated and be educating me," making Polly blush and smile at the "my woman" comment.

The past three weeks had been very good for the girls and Timmy, and it seemed as if they were moving forward from their life of servitude, but looks can be deceiving. Polly had lately been having dreams of Clay of where he had come into Fort Mose undetected and took her back to Derbyshire Farms that she would often wake up in sweat. She did not yet voice these dreams to Amari, she didn't want her to worry since Amari was having nightmares of her own with memories of her nights with Clay, so she voiced them to Inez instead. When she told her about them, Inez just said that it was common and that the dreams would go away in time, but every time Polly had the dream, they would seem more real and vivid. It made her wonder if Clay was still alive and that thought made her feel unsafe, despite the protection she had in Fort Mose. If Clay was capable of aiding in killing a baby and having no remorse for it, who knows what else he was capable of.

Meanwhile, Inez had been checking on the girls mostly every day to check on them and see if they were okay, especially Amari in particular. Both girls still seemed a bit frightened of their master and that he would come here to take them back, especially Polly with her nightmares. Inez was a little bit concerned that Polly was having the same dreams over and over again, but she tried to reassure Polly—and herself—that the dreams would go away. As for Amari, she was mostly haunted by the memories of those nights with her master, and both Inez and Polly tried to be there for her and comfort her.

One day, Inez went to the fort market to get some supplies for the girls' home and was heading there when she heard a commotion near the patrol headquarters. Getting curious, she went up to the building where she saw the lieutenant, who had an interest in Amari, and a few of his men trying to get a white boy to leave. The white boy had such a haggard appearance due to the filth and grime all over him, but from the filthy rich clothing that he wore, Inez could tell he was a slave-owner. He was tall with dark, thick eyebrows, dark brown hair, and gray eyes that were now currently full of rage. On the top of his head, he had a white bandage around it, but it was not put on properly and Inez could see a blood spot on it. Inez wondered if this boy was Polly and Amari's master.

"You have my slaves and indentured servant here, and I demand you give them back to me!" the white boy said.

Lieutenant Dominique Cortez just laughed in the white boy's face. "You demand us? I suggest you choose your next words carefully, English boy, you are no longer in your own territory," he said.

"Lieutenant Cortez, what's goin' on?" Inez asked.

The group of men turned towards her. "Don't worry, Señora Inez, it is just a slave-owner wanting his slaves back," Dominique answered.

"And I will have them back!" the white boy snapped. "I know you are hiding them here, I followed their tracks here, so I know they are here, and I demand you give them up. The indentured girl is name Polly, full name Polly Elizabeth Pritchard, the slave girl is named Myna, and the slave boy's name is Tidbit."

'_So, this is Clay Derby_,' Inez thought as she looked him over. If it wasn't for the filth and his attitude, Inez would have considered him handsome. It was no wonder the girls and Timmy ran away.

"We are not hiding anyone here by those names, Señor Derby, and even if they were here, we wouldn't be hiding them. They are living freely and don't belong to you anymore. We can offer you a doctor to take a look at that wound, some food, clothing, and a horse on your way back home, but that is all we can give you."

Here, Clay's nostrils flared. "Listen here, nigger, I don't care if you call yourself an authority here, I want my slaves back," he said. "I don't care if this is Spanish territory, my daddy bought those two girls in Charles Town before he died and that little boy was born on my plantation, I have the right to take them back!"

There was a long, deathly silence once Clay called Dominique the "n" word, and it was Dominique's turn to get angry. His dark brown eyes suddenly turned even darker and his lips were becoming thin, and Inez was starting to wonder with the way he was itching his hand towards his gun in his holster that he was going to shoot the white boy dead where he stood; instead, he lowered his arm and spoke in a deadly tone.

"Let me tell you something, white boy, I don't take it kindly when someone who leaves his territory comes into ours and disrespects me," he said. "By order of King Philip V of Spain, any English slave or servant who runs away and comes into Spanish territory is automatically free and no longer belongs to England, but to Spain. You do not have the authority to demand your slaves back. I should shoot you where you stand for disrespecting me like that, but by law, I am to give you hospitality and make you leave."

Clay looked almost flabbergasted at the way Dominique spoke to him. It was almost as if he had never been spoken to in such a way before, especially by a black man, which was most likely he had not. His surprised look then dissolved into anger.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way!"

"I speak to you in such a way because I have the right, I am not a slave and you are not in English territory," Dominique interrupted him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you let us take care of you and send you on your way home with a pair of new clothes, some food, and a horse. The hard way would be that we have you spend a night in jail and then force you out with nothing but the clothes on your back. And I am sure you don't want us darkies getting you even dirtier than you already are by us touching you." He added sarcasm in his tone at the last sentence, making Clay glare darkly at him.

Inez almost expected the boy to be relentless and try to force them, but he seemed to see sense now, for he said, "Fine."

Dominique then signaled to one of his men. "Take Señor Derby to the doctor to take care of that wound on his head and make sure that he is given food, clothes, and a horse then send him home." The soldier saluted and then tried to push Clay to move, but the latter shrugged out of his grip.

"I can walk!" he snapped before walking with the solider, muttering curses under his breath. His gaze then landed on Inez and he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "You…" He lifted an arm and pointed a finger at her. "You have seen my slaves, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes that you know who I am talking about. Where are they?"

"Keep moving, boy!" the soldier ordered as he tried pushing Clay.

"Hold it, I wish to say sumthin' to the boy," Inez said, holding her hand up to stop the soldier. She then looked directly into Clay's stormy gray eyes and she almost shivered when she did. There was something in his eyes that made Inez feel very uncomfortable.

"Even if I know them and have seen them, I never tell you where they at. Your slaves are now free citizens of Fort Mose. Leave this place now before this soldier here throw you out along with your dignity."

"Mark my words, I _will_ be back," Clay swore. "You tell those girls that I will come back and make their lives miserable with every last breath that I have, and you especially tell that little white girl that she is going to pay dearly for what she did to me." He pointed to the wound on the side of his head.

Inez did not answer him, she just stared at him with a cool expression and they stared each other down until the soldier interrupted the staring contest.

"Move it!" the soldier snapped at Clay, shoving him.

"Do not touch me, you spic!"

Clay gave Inez one last look before following the soldier, disappearing out of sight. Inez let out a breath of relief, not realizing she had been holding it for so long.

"Señora Inez, are you alright?" Dominique asked.

"I be alright, lieutenant, gracias," Inez responded.

"Was that Señorita Raquel and Gonzales' master?"

"Yes."

Inez then looked at Dominique.

"Wha'ever you do, don't tell Amari or Polly or Timothy that their master is still alive, they are goin' through enuf as it is and I don't want them to be any more stressed ova him than they already are. When the time is right, we'll tell them. Make sure that boy is gone before sunset."

Inez didn't realize, though, that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life and would live to regret it when she realized how much this was going to affect one of the girls in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Now that this is done and over with, I can get started on my other Copper Sun fic ;), but don't worry, I will get back to this story. My next Copper Sun is going to be a ghost story ;D, hope you all enjoy that one.**

**(1) If anybody knows how far Fort Mose is from St. Augustine, please let me know.**

**(2) I can only assume once you are registered as a free citizen in Spanish Florida colony, you were given a new Spanish name, I think Menendez wasn't always Menendez because I don't think any slave-owner would call their slave Francisco Menendez or Inez. Inez is a Spanish name as well, it was pretty cool when I first learned about it :). The name Inéz actually means "chaste; holy", I thought that was so cool to know that :D!**

**(3) I am not sure if there was even a lieutenant in Menendez's army, so this guy is just an OC, and I believe that lieutenant is considered below the rank of a captain. If I am wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Polly Elizabeth Pritchard meaning: rebelliousness oath of God son of Richard**

**Marita Isabel Gonzales meaning: rebelliousness oath of God warrior**

**Amari meaning: agreeable; pleasing**

**Kemina Raquel: strong ewe (Not sure if 'Kemina' is a real Spanish name, but a website said it was. I decided to give Amari this name because she is strong and the ewe is just a bonus ;D)**

**Timoteo is just the Spanish version of Timothy**


End file.
